So Sorry It's Over
by leefert
Summary: faith decides her own fate


Emily and Charlie are off at school. Faith and Fred are in an argument.  
  
Fred: You need to quit your job!  
  
Faith: I'm not quitting just because there is some crazed idiot out there targeting cops off duty!  
  
Fred: You have a family to think about!  
  
Faith: I do think about you guys. All the time! You think it's easy for me to think about Some of the calls I get when there are kids killing kids, kids getting hurt?  
  
Fred: They aren't our kids. Our kids are the only ones who should be important to you.  
  
Faith: I work this job to protect our kids!  
  
Fred: When was the last time you helped Charlie with his homework? Or Emily?  
  
Faith: Don't bring them into this.  
  
Fred: I will bring them into this. You have neglected them.  
  
Faith: Well excuse me for trying to be a working mom at a job with good pay and Benefits.  
  
Fred: My job has good pay and benefits.  
  
Faith: But your job may not be there in a few weeks or a few months.  
  
Fred: At least my job isn't dangerous. The kids know that I'm coming home at night!  
  
Faith: Get out!  
  
Fred: What?  
  
Faith: I said. GET OUT!  
  
Fred goes to the door. He opens it and leaves. He slams the door behind him. Faith stands in the middle of the living room for a minute. She is crying.  
  
(Foolish Games by Jewel plays)  
  
Faith grabs a couple spare boxes that she has in the apartment.  
  
Faith: I'm not living like this anymore. I can't live like this anymore.  
  
She starts to pack Fred's things in the boxes.  
  
Fred heads down the street to the bar. He thinks a few beers will solve his problems.  
  
Bartender: What'll you have?  
  
Fred: Whatever's on tap.  
  
Bartender: Coming up.  
  
Fred sits at the bar and drinks his beer. He notices women coming in and staring. He slides his wedding band into his pocket. A woman sits beside him and orders a drink.  
  
Woman: Hey.  
  
Fred: Hi.  
  
Woman: Haven't seen you around here before. You new?  
  
Fred: Yeah.  
  
Woman: My name is Julie.  
  
Fred: Fred.  
  
Julie: Well Fred, what brings you here?  
  
Fred: Just needed a drink.  
  
Julie: You look like you need more than that.  
  
Fred smiles. His relationship with his wife was crumbling. He could have a little fun.  
  
Fred: Yeah. I guess so.  
  
Julie: I don't have any plans tonight.  
  
Fred: Neither do I.  
  
Julie: You could come back to my place. I have beer in the fridge.  
  
(song still playing)  
  
Faith finishes putting the last of Fred's thing in the box. She is in tears. She puts the boxes in the closet. She didn't want the kids to see it when they got home. She looks at her watch and gets ready for work.  
  
She walks past the bar where Fred is on her way to work. She sees him talking to the other woman. She pauses and then continues on.  
  
(Song ends)  
  
Bosco enters the roll call room.  
  
Bosco: Anyone seen Yokas yet?  
  
Sully: Nope.  
  
Bosco: I should try to call her. Maybe something happened.  
  
Sully: Well don't just stand there.  
  
Bosco walks back out into the hallway. Faith is walking up the steps. She sees Bosco and wipes the tears from her eyes.  
  
Bosco: What's wrong?  
  
Faith: Nothing, now I need to go get dressed.  
  
Bosco stands there dumbfounded as Faith brushes past him. He walks back into the room.  
  
Sully: Did you get a hold of her?  
  
Bosco: She's here. There's something wrong though.  
  
Davis: You were the first thing she saw. Would put me in a bad mood too.  
  
Bosco: She looked like she had been crying.  
  
Sully: (under his breath) I would too if I had a partner like Bosco.  
  
Bosco: What did you just say?  
  
Sully: Nothing.  
  
Fred and Julie are enjoying another round. She puts her hand on top of his.  
  
Julie: Strong hands. I like that.  
  
Fred: Thanks.  
  
Julie: So what do you do for a living?  
  
Fred: I work for FedEx.  
  
Julie: Oh. Sounds interesting.  
  
Fred: It's not. I drive around all day.  
  
Julie: Well, my car's parked outside. I could drive you around.  
  
Fred: Okay.  
  
They get up. Fred pays for the drinks. They leave the bar.  
  
Faith enters the role call room. She sits in front of Bosco. He leans forward.  
  
Bosco: What's wrong?  
  
Faith: Nothing.  
  
He sits back and rolls his eyes. Sully kind of chuckles. Roll call starts. Lieutenant Swersky goes over the objectives for the shift. He then tells them all to be safe and dismisses them.  
  
Faith signs out two radios. She hands Bosco his and they head off to the car.  
  
Sully and Davis watch.  
  
Davis: She's pretty upset about something.  
  
Sully: Yeah. In all the years I've known her, she's never been like that.  
  
They get into their RMP and head out on patrol.  
  
Fred and Julie head into her apartment.  
  
Fred: Nice place you got here.  
  
Julie: Thanks.  
  
Fred: You got a nice view too. (the apartment overlooks the river.)  
  
Julie: So how about a drink?  
  
Fred: Sure.  
  
Julie: What do you want? Fred: Anything is fine.  
  
She comes into the room carrying two glasses of red wine.  
  
Bosco is tired of the silence in the car.  
  
Bosco: Are you okay?  
  
Faith: Bosco. I'm fine!  
  
Bosco: No you're not.  
  
Faith: Bosco, just drive the damn car.  
  
Bosco: Something happen?  
  
Faith: I don't want to talk about it.  
  
Faith watches as a guy snatches a purse from an old lady.  
  
Faith: Pull over!  
  
Bosco pulls over. Faith jumps out of the car and runs down the street. Bosco drives the car down the street. Faith is on the guy's heels.  
  
Faith: Police. Stop!  
  
The guy keeps running. Bosco is heading towards him from the other direction.  
  
Faith: Son of a bitch! I said STOP.  
  
The guy sees Bosco and cuts across the street. Faith and Bosco follow. Faith is highly irritated by the move. She summons up more energy and catches up to him. She grabs his collar. He flips out a switchblade he turns to stab her with it. She is already in the process of taking him down so the knife glances off of her arm. She's bleeding but she has him. She puts her knee in the middle of his back while she cuffs him.  
  
Faith: Really smart move there. Assault on a police officer, mugging. You're in for Some new friends.  
  
She mirandizes him and pulls him up to his feet. Bosco stands there in shock.  
  
Bosco: You're bleeding.  
  
Faith: It's just a scratch.  
  
Bosco: You should get it looked at. No telling where his knife was last.  
  
Faith: Bosco. I'm fine.  
  
Bosco: Are you PMS-ing or something?  
  
Faith: Get in the car!  
  
They are heading back to the station.  
  
Bosco: Why the bad mood?  
  
Faith: I told you before that I don't want to talk about it.  
  
Bosco: Okay. Fine. You don't want to talk about it.  
  
Faith is booking the guy when Sully and Davis enter.  
  
Sully: So what's up with her?  
  
Bosco: She doesn't want to talk about it. I swear that she is PMS-ing.  
  
Sully: Women do that.  
  
Bosco: She normally doesn't.  
  
Davis: Bosco, you've still got a lot to learn about women.  
  
Sully and Davis walk away.  
  
Bosco: What the?  
  
Faith heads into the locker room to look at her arm. Sully walks over.  
  
Sully: That looks pretty bad. You should get that checked.  
  
Faith: It's fine.  
  
Sully: You okay?  
  
Faith: God. What is this today? Everyone asking if I'm okay. I'm fine!  
  
Davis: Whoa!  
  
Faith storms out of the locker room.  
  
Faith: Let's go Boz.  
  
Fred and Julie are beginning to have a little more fun than just drinking. They have moved into the bedroom.  
  
Fred: Oh this is great.  
  
Julie: I know.  
  
Faith is driving.  
  
Bosco: Are you going to tell me what's going on?  
  
Faith: I'd really rather not talk about it.  
  
Bosco: Look. You are putting us both at risk by covering something up.  
  
Faith: It doesn't concern you, and I'd really rather not talk about it.  
  
Central: 55 David domestic dispute 848 Lexington.  
  
Faith: 848 Lex.  
  
They pull up onto the scene. There is a man kicking a woman. Faith pulls the car to a screeching halt. They both jump out of the car.  
  
Bosco: Police! Get down on the ground with your hands behind your head!  
  
The man follows Bosco's order. Bosco cuffs him. Faith calls for a bus.  
  
Doc and Carlos pull onto the scene. The woman is bleeding heavily. They work to stabilize her. However, their efforts fail. Faith: Well sir, assault and battery just turned into homicide.  
  
He goes to speak.  
  
Faith: No, no, no. Remember we gave you the right to remain silent. Now really wouldn't be a great time to ignore that right.  
  
Bosco hears this and walks over.  
  
Bosco: Faith, I need to talk to you for a second over here.  
  
She shuts the door on the husband and walks with Bosco to the back of the car.  
  
Bosco: I don't know what the problem is with you tonight. First the purse snatcher, now The domestic. Something's not right with you. That feeling, whatever it is, could End up getting us both killed by the end of the night. And that would really suck.  
  
Faith: Bosco, I keep telling you. I'm fine. Now let's take him in.  
  
Bosco drives them back to the house. They book him and fill out the paperwork.  
  
Sully and Davis are patrolling. A call comes across the radio for assistance at a fire scene they head off to respond.  
  
Sully: I think I know what's wrong with Faith.  
  
Davis: Oh really?  
  
Sully: I think that it has something to do with Fred.  
  
Davis: Possible.  
  
Sully: Yeah.  
  
They pull onto the scene the fire. The firefighters are scrambling to put out the flames and rescue people. Sully and Davis push onlookers back.  
  
Bosco walks into Lieutenant Swersky's office.  
  
Lieu: What's up Bosco?  
  
Bosco closes the door.  
  
Bosco: I'm kind of worried about Yokas.  
  
Lieu: Why? Something happen?  
  
Bosco: Well she refused to go to Mercy to get a cut checked out. And she hasn't said Much all shift.  
  
Lieu: What do you think?  
  
Bosco: I think that there is something majorly wrong with her. Not sure what it is though.  
  
Lieu: Want me to talk to her?  
  
Bosco: Would you?  
  
Lieu: Yeah.  
  
Bosco exits Swersky's office and heads into the locker room. Faith is still filling out the paperwork. Her cut shows under her short sleeve uniform shirt. Lieutenant Swersky walks over.  
  
Lieu: Two arrests tonight and the shift's only half over.  
  
Faith: Yeah.  
  
Lieu: Whoa. That looks pretty nasty.  
  
Faith: It's fine.  
  
Lieu: Why don't you at least go across the street and have a medic look at it.  
  
Faith: I'm fine.  
  
Lieu: Don't make me order you to.  
  
Faith: Yes sir. Let me finish this paper work first.  
  
Lieu: Everything all right between you and Bosco?  
  
Faith: Yeah. Why?  
  
Lieu: You two have barely spoken to each other. You sat in front of him in roll call. Is There something going on that I should know about?  
  
Faith: No. We're fine.  
  
Lieu: Oh okay. Well, go get that checked out.  
  
Faith: All right.  
  
Swersky walks back to his office. Faith walks across the street. Bosco walks out of the locker room as Faith is walking out the door. Bosco looks puzzled. He goes out to stand on the steps. He watches Faith go into the fire station.  
  
Faith walks up to Alex and Kim who are heading up the steps.  
  
Faith: Hey.  
  
They stop and turn around.  
  
Alex: What's up?  
  
Faith: I got cut by a knife earlier. Everyone wants me to get it checked out. So I figured That I'd get you guys to look at it.  
  
Kim: That's what we're here for.  
  
They walk down to her. Alex pushes Faith's sleeve up.  
  
Alex: Whoa. Didn't that hurt?  
  
Faith: A little.  
  
Kim: You have a higher tolerance for pain than I do then.  
  
Faith: Just been through a lot.  
  
Faith winces as Alex dabs the wound with a cotton ball and hydrogen peroxide to clean it.  
  
Alex: That's pretty nasty. You really should get that looked at. These things can get Infected pretty quickly. You may need stitches too.  
  
Faith: Maybe later. I really have other things to do.  
  
Alex: You okay? It seems like you are hiding something.  
  
Fred and Julie are lying in the bed.  
  
Fred: I wish my wife would have been like this.  
  
Julie: You have a wife?  
  
Fred: And kids.  
  
Julie: What does she do?  
  
Fred: She's a cop.  
  
Julie: Oh.  
  
Fred: But our marriage is over.  
  
Julie: (intrigued) Oh really?  
  
Fred: Yeah.  
  
Julie: That why you were in the bar? Fred: Yeah.  
  
Julie: Want to talk about it?  
  
Fred: Nah. I'd rather just lay here.  
  
They lay there in the bed. Outside there is a thunderstorm.  
  
Faith sees Bosco standing on the steps. It is starting to rain. She walks to the RMP and he follows.  
  
Faith: You don't have to come along.  
  
Bosco: I'm your partner.  
  
Faith: Yeah. But you don't have to come along.  
  
Bosco: Where we going?  
  
Faith: Mercy.  
  
Bosco: Getting your arm checked out finally?  
  
Faith: Yeah.  
  
They walk into the ER and faith finds Proctor. Proctor takes Faith back to an exam room. Bosco follows.  
  
Faith: Do you have to follow me like a lost puppy?  
  
Bosco: Okay. All right. I'll wait in the lounge.  
  
Bosco sits and watches it storm through the window. He is upset. Kim and Alex walk in after bringing in a drunk who was hit by a car.  
  
Kim: You okay Bosco?  
  
Bosco turns around.  
  
Bosco: There's something wrong.  
  
Kim: With you?  
  
Bosco: No. With Faith. She's not acting like herself. And she won't tell me what is wrong.  
  
Kim: Maybe it's hard for her to talk about.  
  
Alex walks out and goes to find Faith.  
  
Alex: Hey. You decided to come in.  
  
Faith: Yeah.  
  
Alex: Bosco's really worried about you.  
  
Faith: I know.  
  
Alex: He's scared that there is something really wrong with you.  
  
Faith: There is.  
  
Alex: Want to talk about it?  
  
Faith: Fred and I had a huge fight today.  
  
Alex: Everything okay? He didn't hit you or anything did he?  
  
Faith: No, he didn't hit me. He wants me to quit my job.  
  
Alex: You aren't going to are you?  
  
Faith: No. But it's over.  
  
Alex: You are leaving him?  
  
Faith: (in tears) Yeah. I can't do this anymore Alex. I can't have him jumping on me about my job, about my life. If I am late coming home, he gets angry saying that he thought that something happened. He's started drinking again.  
  
Alex: I'm sorry to hear all of this.  
  
Faith: Walking to work today, I saw him. He was in the bar with a woman.  
  
Alex : Wow. I'm really sorry Faith.  
  
Proctor walks back into the room.  
  
Proctor: If I'm interrupting, I can come back.  
  
Faith: No, we were just talking.  
  
Proctor: Okay. Well you don't need stitches. But I do have to give you a tetanus booster.  
  
Faith: That's fine.  
  
Proctor gives Faith the shot. Alex hands Faith her vest again. Faith puts it back on and puts on her shirt. Alex and Faith walk out together. They go into the lounge.  
  
Faith: Okay, Bosco. Let's go back.  
  
Bosco: You are fine?  
  
Faith: Yeah. Just had to get a shot and have it cleaned.  
  
Bosco: Oh. Okay. Well it's 10 anyway. We're almost done.  
  
Sully and Davis are heading back into the station.  
  
Sully: Yokas and Bosco aren't back yet.  
  
Davis: Well, it's still early.  
  
Sully: Bosco likes to be back here by 10.  
  
Davis: Here they come now.  
  
Faith has an NYPD shirt on and she is carrying her vest and uniform shirt.  
  
Sully: What happened to you?  
  
Faith: I got sliced earlier.  
  
Sully: And you just got out of the hospital?  
  
Faith: I went in a little while ago.  
  
Sully: Oh. Everything okay?  
  
Faith: Yeah.  
  
They head into the precinct. Faith is filling out an injury report. Bosco is sitting and watching. Faith puts her head in her hand. She lets out a sigh and continues her work. She has a thousand thoughts running through her mind. She looks at her watch at 10:45. She gets up, files the paperwork and heads into the locker room. Bosco is already in there.  
  
Faith: Hey Boz. Bosco: Hey.  
  
Faith: I'm sorry about how I've acted today.  
  
Bosco: It's alright.  
  
Faith: No. I've been a total jerk.  
  
Bosco: Look. Whatever it is that is bothering you is history. If you don't want to tell me Then you don't have to. Just remember that I am always here for you. Call me if You need anything. I'm going to head home. You want a ride?  
  
Faith: No. I'll walk. I need the air.  
  
Bosco: Okay, remember that I am here for you if you need to talk.  
  
Faith: Thanks Boz. Have a good night.  
  
Bosco walks out of the locker room and out to his car. Alex is standing there. She watches Bosco. He gets into his car and drives away. Alex walks down the street.  
  
Faith takes her time leaving. She knows the grim reality of what is going to happen when she gets home. She opens the door to the apartment. Everything is dark. She turns on the light in the kitchen and lays her stuff down on the table. She walks back the hall to the children's room. They are sound asleep. She walks into her bedroom. The bed is empty. Her heart sinks.  
  
(Boyz II Men "End of the Road" plays)  
  
Faith moves the boxes out of her closet. She sets them at them at the door. She walks to the couch and takes a photo album off of the shelf. She starts to look at the pictures. She recalls the exact event happening in the picture. Tears start flowing from her eyes.  
  
The first picture is of their senior prom. Then there are wedding pictures, pictures of the family after the children were born. Events with the children.  
  
It's close to 2 AM. The door opens.  
  
Faith: Don't even come in.  
  
Fred: This is my apartment too.  
  
Faith: Yeah and it's my life. I saw you today in the bar.  
  
Fred: What?  
  
Faith: The woman at the bar. What? Did you go and screw her to get back at me?  
  
Fred: You think that I would?  
  
Faith: Yeah.  
  
Fred: Well then you know me pretty well.  
  
Faith: Get out.  
  
Fred: What?  
  
Faith: Get out. I never want to see you again!  
  
Fred: Come on. You can't do this!  
  
Faith: You broke my trust. Something that you can never regain. Take your stuff and leave. Don't ever come back.  
  
Fred: Fine. I hope that you have a nice life!  
  
He exits. Faith walks to the door and puts her hand on it. She is crying. She looks to see if the kids are awake. They aren't, for that she was glad.  
  
Bosco wakes up to a knock on his door. He throws on a t-shirt and shorts. He answers it. Faith is walking away.  
  
Bosco: Faith?  
  
She turns in tears.  
  
Faith: It's over.  
  
Bosco: What's over?  
  
Faith: My marriage.  
  
Bosco: I'm so sorry.  
  
He is standing in the hallway. She collapses into his arms bawling. He holds her close to him.  
  
The song and scene fade out.  
  
The End. 


End file.
